Brina's Cubs
by TitanicDisaster15
Summary: Brina became a mother to her cubs Bongo and Tira, and Timon and Pumbaa were given orders to look after them. How hard can it be for them?


Brina sat by the wall of Pride Rock, rubbing her belly. After her visit with Simba, she noticed that her belly was getting big, and she knew what that means.

"Brina!" Manzi said, approaching Brina. "How's that belly, girl? Are we expecting a child?"

"Just like they said, Manzi," said Brina. "I'm about to have a cub."

"You mean 'we', dear."

"Yes, of course. This is gonna be so wonderful to have a cub."

"Yes. Oh, your mother would be so proud. I'll bet it's a girl. Or would it be a boy?"

"Who knows? We'll have to see."

"Oh, I'm sure of it."

Manzi nuzzled Brina lovingly, and Brina kept her paw on her belly, smiling at it. "I'm gonna be a wonderful mother." She then nuzzled Manzi.

* * *

A few days had passed by in the prairie of the Pride Lands. Timon and Pumbaa went across the tall grass, and Pumbaa couldn't help feeling ticklish from the tall grass under his belly.

"Hehehehehe! The tall grass was tickling me," Pumbaa giggled.

"Hey, what do you expect? You're a warthog," Timon said. He suddenly noticed the hyenas at Brina's cave. "What's going on at Brina's cave?"

The two past through the hyenas and approached the cave when Banzai stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Banzai asked.

"In there?" Timon said.

"Our leader is a little busy at this time. Stay outside."

"The cubs are here!" cried Shenzi, jumping out of the cave. Her voice startled the three.

"Cubs?" Timon asked. He suddenly gasped. "You don't mean...?!"

Pumbaa jumped into the cave.

"Hey, stop!" Banzai said, chasing the two. Shenzi grabbed his tail. "Aye! What's your problem?!"

"She's their friend, Banzai. Let them be," Shenzi said.

Timon and Pumbaa approached Brina and her family.

"Brina! Where is the cub?" Timon asked.

Brina shushed him. "You're about to scare them," she said. "Take a look."

Timon gasped to see two lyena cubs, both with a lion's tail and back legs, just like Brina.

"Oh, look at them," Pumbaa said. "They're so cute. They got your tail, Brina."

"And our son has his mother's eyes," Manzi said.

The lyena cubs looked at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Aw, look at you," Timon said. "You look like your mommy." The cubs then hid behind Brina. "Wait! What did I say?"

"Oh, they're just being shy, Timon," Brina giggled. "I think you better give us some time alone."

"Come on, you two," Banzai said, escorting Timon and Pumbaa out. He turned to Brina and said, "What can you name the cubs, Brina?"

Brina pondered and then smiled. "I'll call him Bongo. She'll be named Tira."

"Bongo... Ooh, Ed would be dancing as soon as he hears that name."

Banzai then left as Brina licked her newborn cubs.

* * *

Time has passed by since Bongo and Tira's birth. Both had grown big enough to play outside in the Pride Lands. Although, they're is expected to be watched over, since they're independent for their age.

Bongo saw a grasshopper hopping and had to go after it, trying to pounce it. He giggled as he kept chasing it but ended up falling in a small hole.

"Looks like someone took a dip," said Tira, approaching the hole.

"Oh, come on, Tira," said Bongo. He climbed out but yelped from seeing Pumbaa's snout, and Pumbaa screamed.

"Aw, Pumbaa, don't scare me like that," Bongo whined.

"Sorry, Bongo, but you need someone to look after you," Pumbaa said.

"Oh, Pumbaa, I know what Bongo needs," Timon said, bringing in the leaf full of bugs. He ate a worm.

"Gross! You really eat that stuff?" Tira said.

"Tastes like chicken," Timon said.

Pumbaa slurped another worm. "Slimy to the mouth," he said. "Wanna try one?"

"Ew! No!" Bongo gagged.

"Suit yourself," Timon said. He ate a beetle.

"Why did you have to follow us anyway?"

"Hey, your mother gave us orders to look after you two. Like we had to look after Kiara."

"Oh, mom might be just like King Simba these days," Tira said.

"Hey, Tira," said Bongo. He tackled Tira, and the two roll down the hill.

Pumbaa and Timon screamed to see the zebra herd running down the path where the cubs were about to be in, and they race down to save them. They used a broken tree's large bark to put the cubs on it and push it safely away from the zebras, but the zebras ended up running over the two.

After the zebras left, Timon and Pumbaa approached the cubs, their bodies bruised.

"What happened, Timon?" Tira asked.

"Don't ask," Timon said. He straighten out his back and yelp from a snap. "Ow."

"You guys gotta be more careful," Pumbaa said. "Brina would be devastated if anything happened to you."

"Aw, we were just having fun," Bongo said.

"But danger will come to you if you're not careful," Timon said.

* * *

Later, Tira and Bongo were by the lake getting a drink. Timon watched them but gasped to see a crocodile approaching them. He ran toward the cubs. "You guys gotta run before he eats you!" he cried.

"Just a few more licks, and we're good to go," Bongo said.

Timon panicked as the crocodile got closer. But then he held a leaf of bugs. "Grub?"

"Ew!" the cubs cried, running off.

Timon grinned. "That actually worked." But he screamed when the crocodile bit his tail and pulled him in, as he frantically tried grabbing the ground, only to leave scratches. The crocodile pulled him into the water.

A short while later, Timon emerged from the water, having escaped the crocodile. He was so exhausted from swimming he laid on the ground.

"Timon!" Pumbaa cried. "What happened?"

"Crocodiles," said Timon. "They always appear. I had a hard time losing that guy!"

"Maybe we better go find the cubs while we still can."

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa went looking for the cubs. They saw them climbing on a dead tree on a hill.

"Gah!" Timon cried. He ran toward the tree. "You guys get off that tree before someone gets hurt!"

"Hey, there's a leaf still green," Bongo said plucking a leaf off a branch.

"Nice," Tira said. "Let's go."

The two obliviously pass by Timon. Timon realizes this after reaching the top. He tried to scurry back down, but the tree broke after the cubs got off, and he fell with it, screaming. The tree crashed to the ground, at the bottom of the hill, and it was soon after that Timon crawled out of it and brushed the twigs off his fur.

"Uh, Timon," said Pumbaa, "I think we better take the cubs home. It's getting late."

"Good idea," said Timon, rubbing his back.

But the two gasped to see the cubs approaching the rhino herd.

"Hey!" Timon cried as he and Pumbaa race toward the herd. "Bongo, Tira! You guys don't wanna anger those...!" He tripped over and landed in the mud.

"Timon!" Pumbaa cried, jumping toward Timon without thinking,

"No, Pumbaa! Not...!" Timon cried but got cut off when Pumbaa landed on him and splashed mud.

The mud splashed on some rhinos, and the rhinos growled at them. Pumbaa and Timon smile stupidly and ran around screaming as the rhinos chased them around the prairie. Bongo and Tira were sitting on a boulder watching them.

"Mom never said about the herds going in groups like the zebras, does she?" Bongo asked.

"This is the Pride Lands after all," Tira said. "Animals can go together."

It was soon after the chase that Timon and Pumbaa approach the cubs, exhausted from escaping the rhinos.

"Let's get you guys home," he said. "It's been a long day."

"I'm glad we lost those rhinos," Pumbaa said.

The rhinos suddenly appear and ran over the two, their feet crushing them. Bongo and Tira laughed at this misfortune.

"Pumbaa," said Timon, "you and your big mouth."

* * *

Later, Timon and Pumbaa took Bongo and Tira back to Brina's cave.

"I'm glad this adventure is over," Timon said, rubbing his back. "What a day."

Brina came out of the cave and saw them. "Timon, Pumbaa," she said. "Thanks for looking after my cubs."

"They're all yours, Brina," said Timon.

"Safe and sound," Pumbaa added as the cubs yawned.

"Hi, mom," Bongo and Tira said tiredly.

"You two had quite an adventure," Brina said. "I hope you two have not been causing trouble."

"Oh, they were doing fine," Pumbaa said. "We always look after them."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Perhaps you guys can be their babysitters from now on."

Brina took the cubs as Timon stood there in shock, his jaw dropped. She then tugged the cubs in for a good night nap.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy!" Pumbaa said, hopping. "We get to look after Brina's cubs just like Kiara! Isn't it fun?" He then walked away. "We sure had fun after all."

"Yeah, that's...fun," Timon said, frowning. He then followed Pumbaa. "What a mook."

Timon and Pumbaa left as Brina and her family slept in the cave. Brina smiled at her cubs and gave them a lick before going back to sleep.


End file.
